Always
by Of Stories Told
Summary: Sirius falls through the veil and ends up in our world in the year 1990. Broken and lost he takes up a job in a small coffee shop to pass the time. There he meets a down on her luck writer and decided to tell her a story... a story of a boy named Harry... Updated and Edited


**_A/N:_**_ This is the first fanfiction that I ever published. And as I wrote more for O.S.A.B. I remembered that this story had quite a few errors; and I couldn't help but want to fix them to improve this tale. So I decided to fix the most blaring ones I could find for you enjoyment._

_Onwards to the tale._

* * *

Disclaimer: Never done one of these before but, the characters aren't mine, they belong to J.K. Rowling

Enjoy the tale.

* * *

_**1990**_

He walked around in a daze, stumbling every now and then. He guessed if he was to really stop and think about it all, he would have to say he was simply going mad.

_"Sirius!"_

No… he wouldn't think about that.

_"I always wanted to have a family…" His emerald eyes lit up in silent mirth. "One as big as the Weasley's!"_

He couldn't let himself think about that, it would break him.

_"Siri… ah… I... hah.. love yo-"_

In front of several people in downtown London, Sirius Black broke down.

* * *

It had been several weeks now, since he had come to this strange world.

He hated it.

There was no magic, everyone was a bloody muggle; they would all look at him oddly at first, thanks to the fact that he was still wearing his battle robes from when…

_"Sirius!"_

From when it happened. The only saving grace was that he could still perform magic; he felt he would lose it if he couldn't.

* * *

It was a month later that he found them. They lived in a small cottage out in the country side; he just stood there under a disillusionment charm and simply stared at them all in a daze. Her vibrant hair was so red; it caught the sun between its strands and seemed to glow in the evening light. He had smiled softly then; it was amazing just how much he had forgotten. Her green eyes were filled with mirth and a hint of exasperation as she looked at her troublesome husband.

He thought it was a bit unfair really, that they were alive here.

_"Sometimes... I'd imagine what it would have been like..."_

James stole a biscuit from her plate and she rolled her eyes fondly at his antics.

Sirius was shell shocked; they were so similar, just the same really from the ones he'd left behind.

Remus was there too, he noted, reading a book under the shade, sighing whenever James did something especially exasperating.

He choked in shock; even Snivellus was there, hanging in the back, his arms wrapped around… Lucius, well that was unexpected, duly noted but unexpected nonetheless.

He looked around, searching for the one face, the one face he really wanted to see more then anything.

There he was.

It looked like he had been sleeping, rubbing his eyes with his too small hands, cherub face laughing in delight as his father gave him a piggy back ride.

Sirius sobbed and fell to his knees.

Harry… Harry was so small, so innocent.

_"Siri"_

Just a child still.

_"Do you know why I love the night sky Siri?"_

He dimly thought that Harry would be starting Hogwarts next year… then remembered it didn't exist.

_"It's because I can always see you in it… no matter where you are, I can always see you watching me in the sky."_

Harry giggled on top of his father's shoulders and turned. Emerald green eyes met shocked silver.

_"You won't leave me will you Siri?" He sobbed, his heart breaking into pieces. "You'll live won't you?"_

Harry smiled at him and waved.

_"Sirius!"_

He apparated on the spot.

He hadn't visited them again after that. He laughed at himself, he had been sorted into Gryffindor yet he was such a coward.

How was Harry able to see him though?

There was no magic, and he knew he had been under a disilusment charm.

How was it possible?

_"Siri" His voice seemed to sing. "I don't mind that they all believe I entered my name."_

_Looking up at the man he smiled, his green eyes glittering as he slowly pressed their lips together._

_"I don't mind Siri..." He whispered, "Because you know the truth, you…" He started blushing._

He always looked cute when he was blushing.

_"Promise me you'll stay to the end?"_

He broke his promise.

* * *

After a while he had gotten a job in a small coffee shop downtown. He decided it would help pass the time, having something to do.

It was by complete accident he met her.

It had been raining that day, his thoughts kept going back to that stupid battle.

_"You crazy brave lovable mad boy!" He yelled; ducking as a stunner came too close._

_"Why the hell are you here?!"_

_Harry started blushing and shouted._

_"I thought they had you Siri!" The boy's eyes were filled with fear and relief._

_"He made it look like he had you!"_

She had been sitting alone, slowly drinking a cheap cup of coffee.

_Exasperated Sirius had kissed his foolish lover and winked._

_"Never."_

Her fingers were covered in ink, he wondered idly if she was a writer.

_"I love y-"_

He really didn't know why he stood in front of her.

Blue eyes looked up at him in surprise.

"Can I help you?"

_"Never leave me?"_

He stared blankly at her before sitting down.

"Want a story?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"I have a story for you… if you want it."

She looked at him in surprise before smiling.

"Well your in luck, I'm a writer" She blushed faintly "Well sort of one anyway."

Taking out a notebook and fountain pen she looked at him in amusement.

"So what's this story going to be about?"

_He was dancing; he looked adorable in his dressrobes. His midnight black hair seemed to shine in the soft light of the dance hall. Noticing Sirius staring he had excused himself from his dance partner and practically ran over._

_"Siri! I didn't think you would show." Brilliant green eyes looked up at him, a new emotion there. "I want to tell you something… will you follow me?"_

Anywhere.

_He practically pulled him to the forest. They came across a clearing, a gentle dusting of snow covered the ground, Sirius was surprised to note there were white flowers still growing._

_"They're a special plant." Harry said, noticing what Sirius was looking at. "My friend Neville grows them._

"Sir?"

_Blushing lightly he leaned up and chastely pressed their lips together._

_His brilliant green eyes were hooded, looking at him with so much love and passion it had made Sirius's breathe catch._

_"Siri…" He started. "I love-"_

"Harry"

"What?"

He looked at her.

"This is a story about a boy named Harry."

* * *

The months seemed to fly by then. She would come in, three, sometimes even five times a week and they would talk about him as she drank her cheap coffee. By the end of their meetings her fingers would be covered in ink from all the notes she would take.

"So he had this amazing laugh" Sirius chuckled softly. "You just couldn't stay mad at him when he laughed, even if he had just you hexed silly, it wouldn't matter when he laughed like that."

She looked at him in amusement. "You really care about this character Harry huh? Is he based on someone you knew?"

_"Siri~"_

"Something like that."

* * *

It had been over a year since he came here, he noted. Joanne was still sipping on her cheap cup of coffee.

"I'm not doing so well right now." She started, gaining his attention. "But it's alright, I think." She chuckled softly to herself. "Like Dumbledore would say; "Happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light.""

Sirius smiled softly and nodded. "He loved saying that, seriously any chance he got."

Jo hummed in agreement. "It's a good quote."

_"Think we'll find happiness Siri?"_

"It is."

_"Of course we will."_

* * *

_"Expecto Patronum!"_

"So how many dementors were there again?"

"Over a hundred."

_"Get up Siri!" Harry yelled panicking as the monsters grew near, "They're surrounding us!"_

"They sound horrible."

_Ice started to cover the grass, dark hooded figures glided silently to their prey._

"They would take away your happiness."

_Sirius choked and fell from Harry's gasp, he was too weak to move, and Harry, Merlin bless him, wasn't strong enough to help. His happiness was leaving again._

She nodded. "Reminds me of depression, the way they take your happiness."

_"I would see them Siri."_

"They would also make you relive your worst memories."

_"I could hear her screaming when he killed her." His small shoulders were shaking as he tried to suppress his sobs._

She whistled lowly. "Sounds terrible"

"It was."

"And he blew them all away huh? Over one hundred dementors with just one spell?"

_"I couldn't let them." He babbled. "I couldn't let them take you!"_

"It was brilliant; it came out in the form of a stag."

_A brilliant white grim came rushing towards the dementors, snarling at them to get away."_

"Why a stag?"

_"Patronus usually take the form of someone you truly care about, even love." Remus explained._

"That was his father's animangus form."

"And his godfather's Sirius, you said?" He nodded "His was a grim?"

_Two grims ran across the field, yipping and barking in contentment._

"What extraordinary wizards."

"They were."

* * *

So why didn't he go live with his godfather?

_"You mean it? I really get to stay with you?"_

"They hadn't caught Pettigrew, his godfather was a wanted man."

_"Whoa!" he yelled in shock as the house suddenly appeared. "That's bloody brilliant!"_

"I hate that he has to suffer with those Dreadful Dursley's though."

_He woke him up with a soft gentle kiss. "Morning Siri."_

He barked out a laugh. "Was that a joke?"

Joanne grinned mischievously. "And what if it was?"

Sirius just shook his head.

* * *

"So…" She started, swirling her coffee around. "I sent the story to a publisher."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

She looked at him and frowned. "They don't want it, said it's too long for children and that sort of rubbish. Or that it wasn't appropriate for younger readers."

_"Do you think that they'll hate us? For being together I mean?"_

"Don't worry about them, just don't give up." He grinned wolfishly. "I'll just transfigure them all into toads."

_"Nah, Remus might kill me though, for corrupting you" He winked. "The rest of them I might have to transfigure into toads or something."_

Joanne laughed and put her hand over his. "You always say the sweetest things."

_Harry laughed and kissed him. "You always say the sweetest things."_

"So I've been told."

* * *

"C'mon here you're going to make me cry, does the battle in the ministry really have to happen like that?" Joanne groaned.

_Spells were flying overhead, he pulled Harry close, making sure nothing hit the slender boy. Green eyes looked up at him pleadingly._

"That's what happened."

_"Stay with me?"_

"But why can't I kill off Arthur or something, why his godfather?" She grumbled, "He barely even gets to spend time with the man!"

_"Always."_

Sirius shrugged. "It has to happen like that."

_Green eyes seemed to smile at him as they shared a kiss, ignoring for a moment the fighting going on._

Joanne sniffed. "I still think it's terrible."

"I did too."

* * *

She rushed up to him and hugged him. "I still can't believe we're getting published!"

He smiled as he returned the embrace. "Told you it just took patience."

She nodded at him. "You sure you don't want me to add you in? Like even just as thanks?"

"Nah, I'm just happy as it is."

Joanne smiled at him in wry amusement. "What a silly man you are, it's your story after all."

_"Do you think we'll be remembered Siri? Or will they forget about us after they're finished using us in the war?"_

He shrugged. "You're the one writing it though; I'm just helping you along."

_"I'll make sure they never forget you."_

* * *

"So Ginny?"

"Yep"

"Are you sure?"

Sirius sighed.

_"Why!" She yelled, her soft brown eyes filled with tears._

"You've asked me over ten times now, I'm sure."

"It's just odd I suppose."

_"Why couldn't it be me?" She sounded so broken._

"Why?"

"I just… you know… I just didn't imagine Harry to be the one for girls is all. Even with Cho."

_Her brown eyes seemed to pierce his very soul. "You better take care of him."_

"He likes girls, Dumbledore was gay though."

She choked on her coffee. "No!" She gasp.

_"Ah Harry, Sirius." Blue eyes seemed to twinkle. "I would like to introduce you both to someone."_

"Yep, they never got together though."

"That's sad."

_"I want to be like them someday." Harry whispered to Sirius, looking at Grindelwald and Dumbledore gently holding each others hands._

"I know."

_Harry grinned and looked up at Sirius. "I can't wait to see how you look old Siri."_

* * *

"Are we really going to end the books like that?"

He stared at her calmly.

_"Let's elope!"_

He shrugged. "Harry deserves to be happy after all he's gone through."

Joanne pouted. "But still… it's so… fairytale." She sniffed.

_"I don't care what they say Siri, I just want to always be with you." His eyes glittered with hidden mirth as he whispered. "Dumbledore told me, I can have, three, maybe four children with my magic level."_

"He always wanted children; he wanted a family, nothing wrong with that."

Joanne just looked at him strangely as the conversation stopped.

* * *

"They're thinking of making it into a movie."

"That's nice."

She shrugged. "I suppose."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Jo, I've known you for practically ten years what's wrong."

She sighed and looked at him. "Harry was real wasn't he?"

_"Siri~"_

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She wasn't deterred.

"You loved him didn't you?"

_"I love y-"_

"Stop."

She smiled sadly at him. "What's your real name?"

_"Siri! I've caught you!"_

Tears started to fall down his face.

_Harry held him close. "I'm never letting you go."_

* * *

"He was such a great kid you know? Always laughing, he played pranks, oh loads of them but you just couldn't stay mad; couldn't get angry at that sweet kid."

She smiled sadly.

"Why did you want him to be the master of death?"

Sirius looked at her, holding back his tears. "So that he never dies, so that he never learns that… that I'm not there waiting for him."

"Sirius… I'm not going to see you again after today, am I?"

He smiled sadly as he shook his head. "No your not."

She laughed, holding back a sob. "I've always knew it, you see, ever since that day you walked up to me, you looked so lost, so hurt and confused, I would've said I was the Dali Lama if it would have helped."

He chuckled. "You did help me."

"Did I really?"

He smiled and hugged her. Slowly he leaned down and kissed her forehead before whispering in her ear. "You set me free, you made sure they would always remember him… thank you."

Her eyes closed, when she opened them again, she was alone.

* * *

He didn't know why he was back here, he hadn't stopped by in over ten years, but he was there.

He was taller, much taller then his Harry, and healthy.

_"You don't mind do you? Severus says I'll always be short… Cause of the malnutrition from… before…"_

Harry was dancing, eyes filled with joy and love, the man was looking at him as if Harry was his whole world, silver eyes just kept staring into emerald green.

_"I'll love you even if you were a goblin."_

_Harry choked and groaned._

_"Please never say that again."_

They both leaned forward slightly and kissed.

Sirius kept watching.

He should have expected it really, should have known.

He had seen Remus after all, should have expected to see himself here too.

He stared for a bit longer, making sure they couldn't see him before leaving.

At least one Harry was happy.

* * *

The movie was terrible, the kid didn't hold a candle to his Harry.

It just wasn't the same.

_"Stay with me?"_

Sirius stopped before apparating.

_"You know what Siri?"_

"Yes?" People looked at him strangely as he talked to himself.

He didn't care.

_"I think… I think I've loved you ever since I saw you as that grim; way back when."_

His feet didn't stop moving until he was at the edge of the cliff.

_"Oh thank god!" Harry shouted as he hugged him. "Thank god you're safe!"_

The waves were crashing against the rocks, drowning out any other noise.

_"Siri… I love you."_

He smiled.

"I love you too Harry."

"I'm glad you do."

Sirius stilled, his eyes closed.

He didn't want to move, didn't want to do anything that might make that beautiful voice disappear.

"You know Siri… you're a tough man to find…"

Sirius stayed silent, barely breathing.

"I think I've spent over ten years or so, just plain searching."

The voice was closer now, right behind him.

"I'd almost given up, to be honest; especially after the war was done."

He could almost feel those small hands wrap around him.

"You should thank Dumbledore, he reminded me…"

He swore he could feel a heart beating against his.

"He reminded me of a story… about a man who overcame death and so I searched… I searched everywhere… do you want to know what happened Siri?"

He wanted to know, Merlin did he want to know, if only to keep that voice _Talking_.

"Your story happened Siri… somehow someway… your story came through… they reached us… reached me." The voice was a small whisper now; Sirius had to strain his ears to hear it.

"Your story… It changed things a bit, nothing too serious mind you, though Grindelwald was a bit mad at how you portrayed him… but it gave me a few special… items…"

He was so tempted to look, Merlin he wanted to see, to see those green eyes again.

"Siri… I gave those items to death… and in return… he took me to you…"

He couldn't take it anymore and turned.

Silver met Emerald.

"I'm back Siri."

Lips crashed together fiercely, neither wanting to let go, neither wanting the moment to end.

It felt so good, it felt so _real._

"Merlin please tell me I'm not dreaming."

Harry chuckled.

"This would be a good dream, but it's real."

* * *

_**2011**_

Joanne smiled at the reporters as she hugged Daniel and Emma. It had been several long years. The books had completely kicked off and become a huge franchise along with the movies.

She had done so many interviews on them it was unbelievable. She never mentioned _him_ though. Somehow she didn't think he would like that too much, being remembered.

"Excuse me miss?"

"Yes?" She looked at the stunning young man next to her, his emerald green eyes were dazzling, seemed to be filled with a hidden fire.

_"His green eyes were beautiful; you could stare into them all day and not be tired."_

He smiled at her; she couldn't help but blush slightly. "I just want to thank you."

"Why thank me?" She asked bemused.

He smiled. "You saved him…when I wasn't there… you have no idea how much I owe you."

She gasps. "Harry?"

He chuckled and winked at her, holding a finger to his lips.

Turning around he started to walk into the gathered crowd.

"Harry! Harry wait!" She yelled trying to get through, she had to, she just had to see them!

She paused as the crowd kept moving around her.

Laughing Emerald green eyes smiled along with joyous Silver ones.

They both waved at her.

She stood still, awestruck at how beautiful, at how complete they looked.

She waved back.

The crowd covered them at that moment and when she looked back, they were gone.

She smiled sadly to herself, knowing that would be the last time she saw her friend.

"Are you ok Jo?" Daniel asked when she joined him on the stage again.

"I'm fine, just saw an old friend; he's happy now."

Rupert grinned at her and laughed. "Happy endings for everyone, yeah?"

Emma chuckled and rolled her eyes.

Jo smiled softly. "Always."

* * *

Green clashed with silver.

"Let's go home Siri."

* * *

_**A/N**__: This story came to me suddenly really, the world Jo made is incredible so I did a different take on it, I hoped you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Thank you._

* * *

_Edit: I've fixed some things, and added a few things here and there, once more I hope you all enjoyed this little tale and please leave a review if you did._

_Thank you._

_Till next time._


End file.
